creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki
Welcome to the Creepypasta Wiki. How to Write Creepypasta' I 'Site Rules' I' Forum What is "Creepypasta"? In short, a Creepypasta is a short story that is posted on the internet that is designed to unnerve and shock the reader. This wiki is primarily a database of various QUALITY Creepypasta. The goal is to have a fairly well stocked library of well-written Creepypasta, including very obscure and rarely posted, to user created original content. First time readers of Creepypasta should check out the Suggested Reading to become familiar with some of the more well known and widely referenced Creepypastas. ---- Sorry, we no longer accept spinoffs or fan sequels of existing pastas (ie Jeff The Killer, Slenderman, The Rake, BEN and such) to be directly uploaded to this wiki, unless you wrote the original story yourself. We are also no longer accepting Minecraft, Pokemon, Sonic, Zelda, or "haunted file/game" pastas. ---- Otherwise, get started by either going to the Genre Listing,' Image Galleries', or by looking at a List of existing stories. For those who wish to have their pastas submitted into our list, please refer to the User Submissions page, where you can post your original content and then have it reviewed by the community later on, either on here or via the ' .' The rights to all content posted here belong to the writers. Please do not attempt to use the stories in this wiki for your own personal profit. This wiki is non-profit and all stories are posted here for personal enjoyment. If your writing appears here and you wish to have it removed, please email clericofmadness@hotmail.com or message an admin directly. If you wish to appeal a ban, first email the blocking admin, THEN email Cleric in the event an admin cannot be reached.' Don't forget to read the rules before you contribute'. Finally, do not forget to add any page you upload/ create to the Article Listing. Alternate Languages Italia | Polski | Deutsch | Español 1 | Español 2 | Español 3 | 日本語 General Posting Rules ' 'Decide the Creepypasta of the Month or the Image of the Month | Video Submission Guidelines PASTA OF THE MONTH (March 2013) Lost Episodes I don't want to burst anyone's bubble, here... so if you believe in haunted "Lost Episode" legends and enjoy living in that world, maybe this isn't the post for you. Don't get me wrong - I hate when people complain about "lack of realism" in entertainment, and I think all kids need to believe in Santa and the Tooth Fairy for as long as possible, but... this is different. Back in the 80s I met this dude, Sid, who used to cut old VHS tapes and shit. It was more than a hobby for him - it was pretty much his entire life. His parents were a bit more wealthy than I'd been blessed with, so when we were teenagers and I was slaving away at a"Skats" (Yes, Skats) fast food restaurant, he just hung out around the house, cutting tapes. All day. All night. IMAGE OF THE MONTH (March 2013) Facebook Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Meta